


At Magical Veludo Way

by beka_banzai



Series: A3! Rookies Week 2021 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rookies Week, Early Mornings, Gen, Mention of Fushimi Omi, Mention of Minagi Tsuzuru, Mention of Sakuma Sakuya, Mention of Takato Tasuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beka_banzai/pseuds/beka_banzai
Summary: There is something about early mornings in Veludo Way that Guy finds fascinating.
Series: A3! Rookies Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: A3! Rookies Week 2021





	At Magical Veludo Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for A3! Rookies Week 2021 on Twitter  
> Day 4 - Guy, early mornings, outdoors

There is something about early mornings in Veludo Way Guy finds fascinating.

The strips that are usually brimming with actors, artists, theater enthusiasts, and the locals—during early hours in the morning, when there are only street lights leading his way home, the occasional cries of animals still not yet done with their nocturnal adventures, Veludo Way seems very... magical. The serenity and the atmosphere feels like he's in another world, in a world of a fantasy play.

He imagines Fushimi, as an owner of an inn that doubles as a bakery. He would greet the citizens and visiting warriors with smells of freshly baked rye bread and meat pies, and smiles and promises of free breakfast with each stay at his inn.

He imagines Sakuma, a farmer's son from the mountains, going down to the city to sell this season's harvests. Bright-eyed and hopeful for an opportunity to be a local actor's apprentice.

He imagines Takato, one of Mankai's own theater maniacs, as said local actor. Ladies would be flocking at him after each of his performances at the City Hall, but he'd sneakily slink away to have drinks at the tavern.

He imagines himself, also, then, as the tavern owner. Serving beers by the barrel, listening to Takato's drunken wallows of the play he performed that night, introducing a wide-eyed Sakuma to Takato so he can achieve his dreams, and having idle chats with Fushimi about his latest culinary experiments that involved way too many cheeses, that would somehow become popular with the young ladies and madams.

And as Guy is busy imagining things he doesn't realize comes very easily to him the more he spends time at Mankai Company, he has also unfortunately arrived at the dorm's front door. Seemingly a short journey home when one is having fun in their own made-up world. With a heavy heart, he must say goodbye to magical Veludo Way in the early mornings.

For now, that is.

Tomorrow is a new day, tomorrow is a new adventure, and tomorrow is another fun walk home absorbed in the imaginations of other-worldly lives, featuring his beloved Mankai Company family.

 _Won't hurt to enjoy a little bit more of Veludo Way's early morning in the yard_ , he thinks, a fond smile forming in his usually stoic face. _And maybe accompanied with a cup of herbal tea_.

So, Guy heads straight to the kitchen to do just that—brews him a cup of herbal tea, and takes a seat at one of the benches in the yard. As he takes a sip, his mind wanders once more. He is not quite done yet with the medieval Mankai.

He could maybe take the idea up to Minagi, but that’s for later.

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, and I still don't know how to write endings.
> 
> Thank you very much for stopping by, and don't forget to check the #RookiesWeek2021 on Twitter!
> 
> Love,  
> beka_banzai


End file.
